Anchor rails are known as a means to subsequently mount elements to concrete bodies. Such anchor rails exhibit a C- or V-shaped rail body with a longitudinal slot to hold mounting elements, in particular T-head bolts, as well as a number of anchor bodies that are mounted on the rail body and cast into the concrete. The anchor bodies can be configured in particular as head bolts, i.e. as rods that are thicker on the end, so that especially high pulling forces can be introduced into the concrete body. When the maximum load is exceeded, head bolts of this type break out of the concrete body with the formation of a failure cone in the concrete.
Anchor rails for the subsequent mounting of elements to concrete bodies are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,832.
Anchor rail arrangements that extend across a corner around the outer edge of a concrete body are known as well. With such an arrangement, façade elements in the edge area, for example, can be mounted at the same height. In an anchor rail arrangement set in near the edge, a continuous anchor rail that is bent around the desired edge angle, for example, can be used. Alternatively, a rail arrangement consisting of two anchor rail pieces can be used, which are welded together with a butt joint or a miter joint.